militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
46th Infantry Division (United Kingdom)
United Kingdom |branch= Territorial Army |type= Infantry |size= |battles=Battle of France Tunisia Campaign Italian Campaign }} The 46th Infantry Division was a 2nd Line Territorial Army formation during the Second World War; it was the duplicate of the 49th (West Riding) Infantry Division. The 46th Infantry Division was part of the British Expeditionary Force sent to France in 1940. It was assigned as a labour and training unit, but ended up fighting in the retreat to Dunkirk and the evacuation to Britain. It was decided to reorganise the division as a 'mixed' division and thus, on 20 July 1942, the 137th Infantry Brigade left the division to begin its conversion to armour as the 137th Armoured Brigade. The following month, there was a change of plan; the division was to remain as an infantry division and the 128th Infantry Brigade was assigned to it. From 17 January 1943, it was part of the First Army in Tunisia and from there it fought through the Italian Campaign. In 1945, the division was sent with Scobie's III Corps to re-occupy Greece. Second World War Order of Battle 137th Infantry Brigade (20 July 1942 converted into an Armoured Brigade) *2/5th battalion, The West Yorkshire Regiment *2/6th battalion, The Duke of Wellington's Regiment *2/7th battalion, The Duke of Wellington's Regiment 138th Infantry Brigade *2/4th battalion, The King's Own Yorkshire Light Infantry *6th battalion, The Lincolnshire Regiment *6th battalion, The York and Lancaster Regiment 139th Infantry Brigade *2/5th battalion, The Leicestershire Regiment *2/5th battalion, The Sherwood Foresters (renamed 5th battalion on 1 March 1943) *9th battalion, The Sherwood Foresters (to 28 December 1940) *16th battalion, The Durham Light Infantry (from 28 December 1940) 128th Infantry Brigade (From 15 August 1942 onwards) *1/4th battalion, The Hampshire Regiment *2/4th battalion, The Hampshire Regiment (to 9 May 1943) *5th battalion, The Hampshire Regiment *2nd battalion, The Hampshire Regiment (from 10 May 1943) Divisional Troops *2/7th (MG) Battalion, The Middlesex Regiment (11 November 1941 - 1 October 1942) *2nd (MG) Battalion, The Royal Northumberland Fusiliers (3 July 1943 - 10 March 1944) *9th (MG) Battalion, The Manchester Regiment (from 15 July 1944)''this started the war as the 1/9th Bn. With the conversion of the 2/9th to the 88th A/Tk Regt RA in November 1941, the 1/9th was redesignated *46th Battalion, Reconnaissance Corps ''(from 11 July 1941)''redesignated 46th Regt, Recce Corps on 6 June 1942; then 46th Recce Regt RAC on 1 Jan 1944 *270th Field Company, Royal Engineers *271st Field Company, Royal Engineers *272nd Field Company, Royal Engineers *273rd Field Park Company, Royal Engineers *201st Bridge Platoon, Royal Engineers ''(from 4 April 1943) *46th Divisional Signals, Royal Corps of Signals *121st Field Regiment, Royal Artillery (to 12 July 1940) *122nd Field Regiment, Royal Artillery (to 12 July 1940) *123rd Field Regiment, Royal Artillery (to 12 July 1940) *70th (West Riding Artillery|West Riding) Field Regiment, Royal Artillery (from 30 July 1940) *71st (West Riding) Field Regiment, Royal Artillery (from 30 July 1940) *51st (Westmorland & Cumberland) Field Regiment, Royal Artillery (30 July 1940 - 16 September 1940) *151st (Ayrshire Yeomanry) Field Regiment, Royal Artillery (16 September 1940 - 10 May 1942) *172nd Field Regiment, Royal Artillery (from 11 May 1942) *58th (Duke of Wellington's) Anti-Tank Regiment, Royal Artillery (to 30 June 1940) *68th Anti-Tank Regiment, Royal Artillery (from 30 July 1940) *115th Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery (from 24 February 1942; disbanded to provide infantry reinforcements on 8 November 1944) See also *List of British divisions in World War II *46th (North Midland) Infantry Division; a British Army First World War formation *British Army Order of Battle - September 1939 References External links * *46 Infantry Division (1943-45) *A short history of the Yorkshire Volunteers Category:Infantry divisions of the United Kingdom Category:British World War II divisions